


Teach Me

by Rum and Flamingo (icedtears)



Series: Weird Magic [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedtears/pseuds/Rum%20and%20Flamingo
Summary: Mihawk swore he would never take a student, it didn't matter what they offered (and oh my, what some of those offers were). He worked, and trained alone.He ended up picking out a future student though. Not that the kid knows.In which Mihawk is annoyed by the line of pretty boys that keep begging to be trained by him, Shanks is amused, and Benn tries to be calm.In the end, Mihawk surprises them both.





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> This came into existence because I was on some social media site and there was series of images with witches who adopt young boys and then these boys become like super pretty adults and for some reason I got so irrationally angry that I wrote this...enjoy!

“If I have another sniveling, good looking, young adult male arrive at my door and feed me another sob story, I am going to throw myself out the window and hope for the best.”

“Hello to you too, Mihawk. How are you, Mihawk?”

“Shut it, Shanks. I am so done with people. I am a thousand years old. I don’t deserve this. I’m not even Registered, and I’m protected by the Mandate. Why are they all showing up at my door?”

“Have you gotten a lot? Or are you exaggerating?”

“I got over fifteen pretty boys at my office today. Fifteen, and I was only there for a few hours! What the hell. Some of them I had to hand off to Perona because I would have ended up in jail.”

“What?” Shanks bolted up from his relaxed position in his favorite oversized armchair. Mihawk, as a rule, was usually mellow about most things. “That bad?”

“I was offered their “services” multiple times. I’m hiding here for a while. Perona has multiple Negative Hollows guarding my office and home, but I refuse to believe that that is enough. She is taking enjoyment out of all their suffering though. She gets that from you.”

Shanks laughed as Mihawk stomped over to the chaise, lowering himself to curl up slightly next to Benn. The Despeller laughed and scooted over, gently moving Dracule’s body closer to his. Shanks merely grinned and waved his hand.

“Oh? Should we start staking out at your place too? See the competition?”

“There is no competition you idiot. You-” Mihawk tried to rise, but Benn simply held him down.

“Shanks, knock it off. Mihawk, you need to rest. I can sense that your magic is on edge. I’ll head over with you next time. See if there’s an attraction spell or something I can remove.”

“Thank you, Benn.” The swordsman relaxed against the hold Benn had on him, laying back down.

“Aw. You two are being adorable.” Shanks cooed, before grinning wide. “Let me in!”

“Shanks-”

“Red Hair!”

-

“Nothing?”

“Nope. There’s no spell or Devil Charm residue here. It’s odd. This has never happened before, right? I feel like I would remember if you were getting propositioned so often.”

“It hasn’t. I’ve never taken a student. Perona is ours, but not many know she lives with me.”

“Hm. I still don’t like this. I’ll tell Shanks that I’m staying here for the night. Tonight is his father-daughter date with ‘Ona, so he won’t be that upset.”

“Very well. Come, I wanted to show you a sword that I found the other day.”

-

Shanks jumped as the door to his bar slammed open. Well, it wasn’t a bar persay, just a storage for all his alcohol that people would come and pay money to consume, but whatever. He turned to face the newcomer, nothing causing warning bells to go off in his head to warrant him drawing Gryphon. To his surprise, it was Mihawk. A grinning Mihawk.

“Babe?”

“Ah, you are here. Is Benn around? I have…news.”

“Yea, I think he is.” Shanks motioned for Mihawk to sit, fiddling with the ring on his right thumb to signal to Benn that he needed him. The rings were the first thing that they all got each other when they started their triad. A secretive way to signal to the others that they need their presence. Within a few moments, Benn was entering the back door, hands holding a small ore of Sea Stone.

“Shanks? Oh! Mihawk. Odd to see you here so early.”

“Ah, yes. I have news, as I told Shanks.” The raven haired nodded to the open seat next to him, as Shanks leaned on the bar.

“I have…obtained a student, per say.” For a moment, there was silence. Then Shanks let out a loud noise of disbelief as Benn blinked several times.

“I won’t be training him for quite some time, but I will one day. I thought I should tell the both you, just so you know.”

“How did this happen? I thought you didn’t want some pert young male?” Shanks cried.

“I don’t, and he isn’t. I don’t think the boy has realized that he will be my student. Like I said, this won’t be for a while. Much farther from now.”

“I don’t -”

“Shanks, hush. Mihawk, more details please?”

“Ah, I suppose.”

So, for a moment, Mihawk spoke a small group of teens, each powerful in their own right, but not powerful enough. He spoke of a boy with three swords who refused to back down, even with his torso cut open, his swords broken.

“It was truly impressive. I haven’t seen determination like that since I met you, Red Hair.”

Benn and Shanks stared at the swordsman, lost for words. In over the five hundred years they had known Mihawk, three hundred of those in a relationship with the man, this had never happened.

“Oh, yes, there was one more thing. The other boy Zoro was with. He told me to say that he’s still going to kick your ass. I thought I recognized that straw hat, but then that confirmed it. It looks like your nephew has started his journey.” Mihawk sighed and rolled his eyes as the Yonko cheered, reaching over the bar to grab at Mihawk, placing quick kisses on cold cheeks.

“Oh man! I can’t wait to see what he does! You know what this means, right? Another party!”

**Author's Note:**

> So yea! Magic AU! As per usual, feel free to visit me on twitter @rumandflamingo!


End file.
